


Who wants to live forever?

by Fille_au_loup



Series: 1986 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1986, Almost Kiss, Angst, Angsty Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley's Eyes (Good Omens), Comfort/Angst, Crowley (Good Omens) Loves Queen (Band), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Happy Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Queen (Band) Lyrics, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_au_loup/pseuds/Fille_au_loup
Summary: Después de varios meses sin verse, Azirafel y Crowley van al concierto de Queen en el Wembley. Una montaña rusa emocional para un ángel que se contagia fácilmente de la felicidad que predomina en el estadio pero que también se ve muy afectado por la letra de una canción que refleja demasiado bien sus sentimientos.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 1986 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Who wants to live forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Después del final de _Una temporada sin vernos_ tenía ganas de escribir sobre este concierto, pero no sabía cómo abordarlo hasta que me di cuenta de lo perfecta que es la letra _Who wants to live forever_ para la relación de Azirafel y Crowley. ¡Espero que os guste el resultado!  
> Por si alguien no se maneja demasiado bien con el inglés, he añadido la traducción de los versos en las notas del final.

Azirafel ha estado contando los días. A pesar de sus esfuerzos para distraerse y no pensar en dónde se había metido Crowley y cómo le estaría yendo, todas las mañanas, al arrancar la hoja del calendario, se preguntaba si habría logrado recuperar la confianza de sus jefes y mantenerse a salvo.

Si pasaría a recogerlo para ir al concierto tal y como había prometido.

Ahora que por fin ha llegado el doce de julio, tiene los nervios a flor de piel. Ha pasado la mañana dando vueltas por la tienda, cambiando de sitio los libros, volviéndolos a ordenar de las maneras más diversas, incluso ha limpiado a mano todas las tazas que tenía apiladas en el fregadero. Ni siquiera ha salido a comer por si Crowley llegaba justo cuando él estaba fuera… aunque el arsenal de bollos que tenía guardados para emergencias le ha ayudado a superar el escollo.

De pronto suena el timbre. Azirafel da un respingo y casi se le caen los volúmenes que tiene entre manos. Tras colocarlos con cuidado encima de la mesa, se arregla la pajarita y respira hondo para controlar su entusiasmo antes de encaminarse a la puerta. La presencia sobrenatural al otro lado es tan inequívoca que no puede evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja aunque le tiemblen los dedos mientras se pelea con la llave.

—¡Hola, ángel! ¿Qué tal te va?

Azirafel se queda boquiabierto por el aspecto de Crowley: ni rastro de los pantalones ajustados y la chaqueta de cuero de la última vez; en su lugar lleva un jersey rosa que le deja los brazos al descubierto, una minifalda negra, unas medias que resaltan sus largas piernas y unos zapatos que añaden varios centímetros a su estatura habitual.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Azirafel tarda en contestar porque lo distrae el movimiento oscilatorio de sus pendientes fucsia.

—¡Sí, sí, de perlas! —asegura y se aparta para dejarle paso—. Es que no esperaba… ¿Te has pintado los labios?

—¡Ah, sí! He decidido cambiar de _look_ para entrar en ambiente.

Mientras deambula con aire despreocupado por entre las estanterías, Azirafel se pregunta cuánto tiempo habrá tardado en aprender a andar con eso tacones.

—¿En ambiente? Vaya, ¿la gente suele ir así a esos conciertos? Espero no llamar demasiado la atención.

Crowley se echa a reír.

—Ángel, con esas pintas llamas la atención en todo el siglo XX. Pero no te preocupes: lo peor que puede pasar hoy es que se te manche alguna prenda a la que tengas mucho cariño.

Azirafel se plantea cambiarse de ropa, pero tras un breve repaso mental llega a la conclusión de que no tiene nada que no le importe arruinar.

—Y si ocurre algo así —continúa el demonio alegremente—, ya me encargo yo de que no haya ningún problema. ¡Hoy tengo barra libre de milagros!

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Estoy de vacaciones! Satán se ha quedado taaaaan contento con mi trabajo de los últimos meses que me ha concedido varios días libres.

—¿Ah, sí?

Azirafel sabe que no debería alegrarse, pues eso significa que el demonio ha hecho algo especialmente maligno, pero es difícil resistirse a esa sonrisa.

—¿Has oído hablar de la M25?

—¿Esa autopista infernal de la que todo el mundo se queja?

—¡La misma!

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

Crowley extiende los brazos e inclina la cabeza como si estuviera saludando al público.

—¡No! —exclama Azirafel impresionado—. ¿De verdad has sido tú?

—De verdad de la buena.

—¡Es diabólico!

—Y en el Infierno nadie entiende por qué Satán me ha puesto una medalla, ¿te lo puedes creer?

—¡Si estás arruinándoles el día a millones de personas!

—¡Y todavía no sabes lo de Odegra!

—Pero ¿cómo…?

—Es un poco largo, te lo cuento por el camino. ¿Qué tal tú con tu bando?

—Bueno, hace tiempo que no tengo noticias de nadie.

—¡Estupendo!

El Bentley está aparcado justo enfrente de la librería, obstaculizando el camino de les viandantes. Azirafel acaricia inconscientemente la chapa negra antes de entrar. Aunque siempre que está dentro teme acabar descorporizado, posee una familiaridad de lo más agradable, como si al vehículo le encantaran sus visitas.

—¿Ya puedes conducir con esos zapatos? —pregunta cuando Crowley pone el motor en marcha.

El demonio lo mira como si le hubiera preguntado qué tipo de fruta dan los manzanos.

—¿Qué tienen que ver los pies con el volante?

—Pues… tenía la impresión de que hay que pisar esos pedales para manejar el vehículo —admite Azirafel algo avergonzado.

—Ah, no, solo son de adorno. Como esta palanca.

—Vaya, qué curioso.

Ni los pedales ni la palanca le parecen el no va más de la decoración, pero no comenta nada porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabe él de coches?

Crowley da unos golpecitos en el salpicadero, mueve el volante y se incorpora a la circulación sin mirar si viene alguien. Azirafel trata de no pensar en todo el papeleo que tendrá que hacer si el viaje acaba mal.

No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que vio a Crowley tan feliz. Mientras le cuenta con todo lujo de detalles su intervención en la M25 y muchas otras fechorías que le han granjeado la confianza del mismísimo Diablo, Azirafel se percata de que no solo está muy orgulloso de los logros de su rival (cosa que se esfuerza por disimular a base de reproches y exclamaciones de indignación), sino que además se encuentra tranquilo. El incidente por el que han pasado varios meses sin verse ha quedado atrás: Crowley se siente a salvo, así que nada puede salir mal.

No hay sitio para aparcar cerca del estadio de Wembley. Después de dar varias vueltas alrededor, Crowley lo deja en una zona de carga y descarga, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de su compañero.

—Nadie se atreverá a llevárselo —asegura con una sonrisa traviesa que deja claro que habrá un milagro demoníaco de por medio.

Después abre la guantera. Un agradable cosquilleo recorre el pecho de Azirafel al comprobar que ha conservado el sobre en el que le entregó las entradas.

—Será mejor que las lleves tú —masculla Crowley—. No quiero que me vean por ahí con esta abominación en la mano.

—El tartán es elegante —dice Azirafel con altivez y reprime una sonrisa cuando obtiene un siseo despectivo por respuesta.

Una oleada de entusiasmo lo golpea en cuanto salen del coche. La euforia de les humanes es casi palpable, tan intensa que apenas puede respirar mientras se abren paso hasta la entrada. Miles de fans amenizan las interminables colas entonando canciones con más pasión que aptitud musical. Nunca ha visto tanta gente tan contenta en el mismo sitio.

—¡Menudo ambiente! —exclama maravillado.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Cuánta felicidad!

—Aj, ya estamos con sensiblerías. Dame las entradas.

El guardia de la puerta las rasga por un extremo. Azirafel ahoga un grito de consternación y mira inquieto a Crowley, pero el demonio ni se inmuta.

—Es la prueba de que hemos estado aquí —explica sonriente—. Yo me quedaré con una de recuerdo, y tú con la otra, si quieres.

Las mete cuidadosamente en el sobre, y un instante después este desaparece.

—Ya están en el coche. Así no tendrás que cargar con ellas toda la tarde. ¡Eh, mira esa pancarta! Vamos, ángel, no te quedes ahí, que tenemos que verlo en primera fila.

Crowley camina con la confianza de quien sabe que la multitud se abrirá a su paso, y así es: no les cuesta ningún esfuerzo llegar hasta las vallas que marcan el límite entre el público y el espacio reservado a la banda y a su equipo. El demonio observa el escenario con mirada crítica y hace un gesto a Azirafel para desplazarse a la izquierda.

—Mejor en el lado del piano —explica—. Oye, ¿te importa si nos separo un poco de la gente? No me gustan las aglomeraciones.

—Claro.

La única pega de la barrera mágica que crea Crowley es que deja fuera gran parte de la alegría humana, pero la suya es tan patente que la compensa con creces: desde las primeras notas, se pone a cantar a pleno pulmón, bailar e incluso saltar en las partes más animadas, como cualquier fan, solo que a salvo de codazos y pisotones.

Azirafel no tarda en comprender por qué al demonio le gusta tanto ese grupo. Había oído algunas canciones en el Bentley, aunque sin prestarles mucha atención por estar demasiado preocupado por la conducción temeraria de Crowley. No obstante, ahora que por fin tiene la oportunidad de apreciar el inigualable talento de esos cuatro artistas, le parece absolutamente fascinante y no le extraña que levanten pasiones. Aplaude como el que más al finalizar cada tema y sonríe cada vez que su acompañante se vuelve hacia él para comprobar si está disfrutando.

Sin embargo, hacia la mitad del concierto, la atmósfera cambia. El sintetizador da comienzo a una balada a la que pronto se incorpora el excepcional cantante, con una voz suave y llena de sentimiento:

— _There's no time for us. There's no place for us_.1

Azirafel gira la cabeza hacia Crowley, pero vuelve a fijarse en el escenario en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

— _What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us_?2

La voz penetra en cada fibra de su ser, hipnótica y lacerante.

 _—Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever?_ 3

Los versos se abren paso como garras afiladas hasta lo más hondo de su corazón.

— _There's no chance for us. It's all decided for us._ 4

¿Quién ha compuesto esa canción? ¿Por qué parece salida de sus propios pensamientos, como si alguien estuviera desnudando sus temores más íntimos?

— _This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us._ 5

Solo un momento. Como este. E incluso este ha sido un error. ¿En qué instante se le ocurrió que era una buena idea entablar amistad con alguien del bando contrario? Si se descubriera…

— _Who wants to live forever?_ 6

Nota que alguien le roza la mano izquierda. Lo más probable es que sea casualidad, que Crowley se esté balanceando al ritmo de la música y lo haya tocado sin querer, pero no se atreve a comprobarlo.

— _Who dares to love forever?_ 7

No es casualidad. Los dedos de Crowley se entrelazan con los suyos, reconfortantes, protectores.

— _Who wants to live forever…?_ 8

Azirafel se aferra a la mano del demonio, respirando agitadamente y sin despegar la mirada del escenario, pues sabe que se derrumbará si lo mira a él.

—…w _hen love must die?_ 9

Ese verso lo derrumba. Como cuando un dique cede a la presión del oleaje, los sentimientos inundan por completo Azirafel, que estalla en sollozos incontrolables. Por su mente pasan los tormentos a los que el Infierno somete a Crowley cuando considera que no da la talla, el agua bendita que él mismo le entregó, la catástrofe que ocurriría si alguien supiera que ahora mismo le está dando la mano.

Crowley le dice algo, pero no lo oye. Ojalá estuviera en la librería, arrebujado en su sillón al calor de una manta, leyendo mientras toma un buen chocolate; no aquí, rodeado de desconocides, poniendo en peligro a la criatura a la que ama con todo su…

De repente se hace el silencio.

Azirafel mira alrededor, tan atónito que se le ha interrumpido el llanto.

—¡Crowley! ¡Esto va a llamar muchísimo la atención!

—Ya te he dicho que hoy puedo hacer cualquier milagro. ¿Quieres que salgamos?

Nada se mueve: ni los cuatro integrantes del grupo, ni su equipo, ni el personal técnico, ni el de seguridad, ni el público. Más de doce mil personas congeladas en el tiempo, y todo porque Crowley quiere asegurarse de su bienestar.

—¡No! —contesta de inmediato.

—No te encuentras bien.

—¡Estoy perfectamente! —Se seca las lágrimas con la mano que tiene libre—. No quiero que te pierdas este concierto. ¡Con la ilusión que te hacía venir!

—Mírame, ángel —dice Crowley en un tono suave pero firme al que es imposible llevar la contraria—. Puede que me mole esta banda, pero no es, ni de lejos, lo más importante de mi vida.

A Azirafel no se le escapa la declaración tácita que ocultan esas palabras, y tampoco deja de percibir el amor que lo rodea, cálido y acogedor como el fuego del hogar un día de tormenta.

—A mí también me gusta. De verdad. Solo… solo me he emocionado porque la canción es muy bonita y… y ya sabes que soy un idiota sensiblón.

El demonio, sin soltarle la mano izquierda, le agarra el otro brazo con la que tiene libre y le dice muy serio:

—Azirafel, nosotros no vamos a morir.

Ha dado en el clavo, como de costumbre. Por un instante se plantea la posibilidad de fingir que Crowley ha interpretado mal su reacción, pero sabe que no serviría de nada, así que solo pregunta, derrotado:

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque nadie tiene ningún motivo para aniquilarnos y ni tú ni yo se lo vamos a dar.

—¿Y qué me dices del Acuerdo, eh?

—¡El Acuerdo es una chorrada! ¡Llevamos casi mil años colaborando y nadie nos ha venido a reclamar!

—Si nos descubrieran aquí…

—Yo he venido porque me apetecía darme un capricho y he tenido la desgracia de cruzarme con un ángel entrometido que no me quita el ojo de encima. Tú has venido porque sospechabas que me encontraría aquí y me estás vigilando para evitar que haga algo maligno. ¡Y fíjate, lo estás haciendo de maravilla!

Azirafel se esfuerza por contagiarse de su optimismo, pero el miedo es demasiado poderoso.

—¿Y el agua bendita, Crowley?

—Ya te dije que solo la quiero como un seguro.

—¡Podrías tener un accidente!

—Si alguna vez me veo obligado a usarla, te prometo que extremaré las precauciones para no hacerme daño.

—¿Y si la encuentra alguien de tu bando?

—Nadie la encontrará. Confía en mí, está a buen recaudo.

La seguridad de Crowley lo calma poco a poco y el miedo cede paso a la profunda tristeza que le ha inspirado la canción. Porque sí, tal vez vivan para siempre, pero ¿de verdad merece la pena si jamás tendrán la vida que anhelan?

—¡Nunca podremos estar jun…! —exclama, y la última palabra se le atraganta en un sollozo.

Crowley le acaricia la mejilla.

—Ya lo estamos, Azirafel —dice con infinita ternura—. Aquí. Ahora. ¿No es suficiente?

El ángel asiente con la cabeza y parpadea para contener el llanto. Tiene que serlo. Nunca tendrán más, así que deben aferrarse a los pocos segundos que puedan robar a la enemistad que ordena que los ángeles y los demonios permanezcan separados.

—Puedes volver a poner en marcha el tiempo —dice, aunque lo que anhela es permanecer en ese instante toda la eternidad—. Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? —pregunta Crowley mientras le seca las lágrimas con dedos afectuosos.

—Sí, segurísimo.

—Prométeme que, si vuelves a sentirte mal y quieres salir, por el motivo que sea, me lo dirás.

—Te lo prometo.

—Azirafel…

—¡De verdad! Estoy bien. Volvamos al concierto.

Crowley estudia la sonrisa del ángel y, aunque no parece que lo haya convencido del todo, hace un gesto con la mano y la música vuelve a retumbar por todo el estadio.

— _But touch my tears with your lips. Touch my world with your fingertips._ 10

Siguen teniendo los dedos entrelazados. Azirafel respira hondo y trata de recordar que todo va bien.

— _And we can have forever. And we can love forever. Forever is our today._ 11

—¿Ves? —dice Crowley sonriendo.

— _Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? Forever is our today_.12

La estrofa se repite, como si quisiera insistir en la importancia del ahora, y a continuación llega el verso final:

— _Who waits forever anyway?_ 13

Azirafel mira a Crowley dubitativo. ¿Esperará para siempre? ¿O al menos hasta que él deje de tener demasiado miedo para dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo va a pedírselo, si es posible que eso no ocurra jamás? Lo más seguro es que acabe perdiendo el interés tarde o temprano. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuánto puede durar el amor de un demonio?

La respuesta le llega en la forma de un apretón en la mano y un susurro que se abre paso hasta sus oídos por medio de un milagro:

—El tiempo que haga falta.

* * *

Las siguientes canciones, más animadas, ayudan a disipar la angustia de Azirafel. Hay otra balada melancólica que lo pone a prueba, pero Crowley, que sin duda la veía venir, le vuelve a dar la mano en cuanto suenan los primeros acordes, y la seguridad que le infunde su tacto mantiene a raya todos sus temores hasta que la alegría y el buen humor recuperan el control del estadio.

El entusiasmo general no disminuye cuando termina el concierto. Crowley es de les que se quedan gritando y aplaudiendo un buen rato hasta que aceptan que el espectáculo ha llegado a su fin y que el grupo no va a salir más. Entonces disuelve la burbuja que los aísla y, mientras se encaminan a la salida, Azirafel vuelve a percibir en toda su plenitud la euforia que vibra en el aire, tan poderosa que es imposible no dejarse invadir por ella.

—¡Ja! ¡Intacto!

El Bentley sigue donde lo han dejado, sin cepo, multa ni un solo rasguño, y Crowley exhibe una sonrisa de satisfacción tan adorable que Azirafel se queda contemplándola extasiado unos segundos hasta que la pierde el demonio sube al coche.

—¿Adónde te apetece ir, ángel?

—Pues podríamos…

—Un segundo, que los pies me están matando. —Crowley se quita los zapatos y los lanza al asiento de atrás—. ¡Aaaah, mucho mejor así! —suspira moviendo los dedos—. Odio el calzado.

Azirafel, sentado a su lado, observa como los pies de Crowley van desapareciendo tras la ilusión de unas botas de piel de serpiente y no puede evitar sonreír.

—A veces conviene llevarlos para no hacerse daño, como cuando eres un demonio y vas a entrar en una iglesia.

—Bah, yo no hago esas tonterías. A no ser que «alguien» decida meterse en líos y tenga que… ¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Azirafel en el tono más inocente del que es capaz, aunque sospecha que su semblante está reflejando todo el cariño que late en su pecho.

—Eh… Mmm… C-como si fuera… una primera edición de Nostradamus. O de Shipton. O… o del libro ese del crío que va visitando planetas llenos de gente rara.

—Soy muy feliz contigo, Crowley.

—¿E-eres…? ¿Qué…? Aaaah, ya. Sigues con el subidón de la felicidad humana, ¿no?

—¡No! Bueno… sí, pero no es solo eso. Siempre soy feliz contigo. Aquí, en la librería, en el teatro, en un restaurante…; en cualquier sitio. Aunque a veces tenga miedo. Y me gustaría pasar más tiempo a tu lado.

Crowley abre la boca más de lo que una mandíbula humana podría soportar.

—Hum… Eh… A mí… a mí también…

—Crowley.

—¿Mmm?

Azirafel se mueve un poco en su asiento para acercarse más al demonio.

—Me encantaría… —murmura, inclinándose en su dirección.

—Ngk.

—…probar…

Baja la vista desde los cristales oscuros hasta los finos labios pintados de rosa.

—Ángel.

—…una…

—¡Espera!

Crowley le coloca la mano en el pecho para impedirle seguir avanzando y Azirafel lo mira sorprendido. El amor que lo rodea es tan intenso que daba por hecho que el demonio desearía lo mismo que él, aunque, bien pensado, no todo el mundo se siente a gusto con las muestras físicas de cariño.

—Lo siento —atina a decir—. Creía que… Tenía que haber preguntado. No pasa nada si no quieres.

—¿Si no quie…? Azi… ¡Ngk!

Tras varios intentos infructuosos de expresarse con palabras, Crowley se quita las gafas para que sus ojos hablen en su lugar. Claro que quiere, pero hay mucha incertidumbre mezclada con el deseo. Azirafel la conoce bien y en cualquier otra ocasión se habría dejado frenar por ella, pero ahora está demasiado contento para hacerle caso.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos. Ojalá me permitieras verlos más a menudo.

—Azirafel. Para. Te vas a arrepentir.

—No, tienes razón, ¿sabes? Con lo que has dicho antes. Aquí y ahora. Tenemos que aprovechar estos momentos.

—Sí, pe-pe-pero… —Los ojos amarillos se clavan en él, ansiosos y dubitativos—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Solo es un beso. ¿Qué puede pasar?

Crowley niega con la cabeza, pero se balancea hacia él como una serpiente hipnotizada. Azirafel sonríe y se inclina un poco más. Siente el cálido aliento del demonio cada vez más cerca de su boca, el amor que palpita a su alrededor con tanta intensidad que llena el coche entero…

Y, de repente, una voz atronadora los saca de su ensueño:

— _OH, YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND THAT I EVER HAD…_ 14

El ángel se aparta de inmediato y aguza todos los sentidos en busca de otra presencia sobrenatural. Crowley contrae los labios, que dejan a la vista unos afilados colmillos listos para clavarse en cualquier atacante. En medio de la tensión, Azirafel reconoce la voz que está cantando y la música que la acompaña. Sin embargo, no comprende por qué está sonando hasta que Crowley la emprende a gritos con el radiocasete.

—¡Bendito trasto! ¡Cierra el pico!

—… _YOU'RE MY SUNSHINE AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT MY FEELINGS ARE TRUE…_ 15

—¡Que te calles!

— _…I REALLY LOVE YOU…_ 16

Azirafel se endereza en su asiento y se esfuerza por calmar los latidos de su corazón. La alegría despreocupada que lo invadía se ha esfumado por completo y solo queda la angustia y la vergüenza por el tremendo error que ha estado a punto de cometer.

—¡Eres mi coche, deja de tocarme los huevos!

— _OH, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND…_ 17

Después de aporrear casi todos los botones, Crowley da con el de expulsión, y la música deja de sonar.

—¿Qué? ¿Mozart? —exclama con asombro al ver el casete recién salido del aparato—. Ya hablaremos tú y yo luego —le gruñe al reproductor.

Guarda la cinta en el compartimento que hay debajo y se gira de nuevo hacia Azirafel. Este no se atreve a devolverle la mirada.

—Perdona —dice parpadeando con fuerza—. ¡Qué idiota! No sé en qué estaba pensando.

—No, ha sido culpa mía. Me he dejado llevar.

—Si yo no hubiera…

—Azirafel —dice Crowley con firmeza pero al mismo en un tono tan suave que es como si lo estuviera acariciando—. Ya está. No hay daños que lamentar.

—No nos habrá visto nadie, ¿verdad?

Crowley echa otro un vistazo alrededor antes de responder.

—No. Todo despejado.

Azirafel se percata de que sigue en tensión, a pesar de que no se percibe ningún ser etéreo ni oculto cerca, a pesar de que hasta hace un minuto tenía la certeza absoluta de que nadie de su bando estaría vigilando.

—Tal vez sea mejor que nos vayamos de aquí —dice sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

—Sí.

—Lamento haberte arruinado las vacaciones.

—No me has arruinado nada, ha sido una tarde maravillosa.

— _YOU'RE MY ONLY ONE AND I LOVE THE THINGS, I REALLY LOVE THE THINGS THAT YOU DO_ …18

—¿Pero te quieres callar ya? —ruge el demonio con tanta furia que cualquier coche menos valiente habría quedado reducido a un amasijo de metal y cuero encogido de terror—. ¡Si no tienes ninguna cinta dentro!

—No hace falta que te pongas así, Crowley —dice Azirafel alarmado por el daño que pueda sufrir el Bentley—. Es una canción preciosa. Aunque no estaría mal que bajara un poco el volumen.

Y, para su sorpresa, la música empieza a sonar con la intensidad perfecta para ser oída sin molestar ni interrumpir.

— _Oh, you're my best friend_ …19

—Así que ahora te hace caso a ti, ¿eh? —refunfuña Crowley—. Genial, solo me faltaba que os aliarais.

El amor continúa ahí, aunque más discreto. Es como si también hubiera bajado el volumen de la música de su alma, pero Azirafel la sigue oyendo perfectamente.

—En fin, ¿adónde quieres ir?

—Llévame a la librería, por favor. —Si el matiz que separa «vamos a la librería» de «llévame a la librería» ha molestado o decepcionado al demonio, no da ninguna muestra de ello. Aun así, Azirafel siente la necesidad de justificarse—: Estoy un poco cansado.

—Claro. Demasiadas emociones en un día, ¿eh? Una pena que no te guste dormir, a mí siempre me ayuda.

Azirafel no cree merecer ni una mínima parte de la comprensión, la paciencia y la dulzura del demonio, y menos después de haberlo puesto en peligro por un arrebato. ¿No se cansará nunca de su egoísmo y de su cobardía? ¿Cómo puede perdonarlo una y otra vez?

Permanece gran parte del trayecto en silencio, ahogado en el remordimiento y dándole vueltas a la condena que le impondrían a un demonio al que sorprendieran besando a un ángel. Crowley, que percibe su lamentable estado de ánimo, se esfuerza por alentarlo hablando de los temas más diversos y, cuando todo falla, incluso invade momentáneamente el carril de dirección contraria para darle la oportunidad de descargar la tensión en una regañina, pero ni siquiera eso funciona.

—¡Anda, mira! —exclama de repente cuando ya están cerca del Soho.

Van tan rápido que, para cuando Azirafel levanta la vista, lo que quiera que haya llamado la atención del demonio ya ha quedado atrás.

—¿Quieres centrarte en la carretera, por favor? —le increpa sin muchas ganas, pues supone que no ha sido más que otro intento de distraerlo.

—Era un japonés nuevo —dice Crowley—. O al menos yo no lo había visto antes.

El ángel se precia de conocer todos los lugares en los que se puede comer sushi en esa zona y no le suena que haya un restaurante de ese tipo donde ha mencionado el demonio.

—Han debido de abrirlo hace poco —contesta.

—¿Entonces no lo has probado? —pregunta Crowley con aire indiferente.

Pese a que las gafas hacen imposible saberlo con certeza, Azirafel tiene la sensación de que lo está observando de reojo.

—Pues no, la verdad es que no —admite, intuyendo lo que va a venir y deseando al mismo tiempo estar equivocado y no estarlo.

—¿A lo mejor un día de estos podemos…?

—¡Cuidado con ese peatón!

Crowley lo esquiva de un volantazo.

—¡Mira por dónde vas, imbécil! —grita, aunque, a la velocidad a la que circula, para entonces ya se han alejado demasiado para que el pobre humano lo oiga—. ¿Qué me dices? —continúa como si no hubiera pasado nada—. ¿Te apetece? Cuando tengas ganas, claro, no hay ninguna prisa.

—Crowley, no sé si deberíamos…

—A no ser que prefieras quedar en otro sitio para hablar de trabajo.

—¿De trabajo? —repite Azirafel, confuso.

—Sí. Ya sabes, tengo que volver a la acción la semana que viene y me vendría bien conocer tus planes para no entrometerme. Y contarte los míos para que tú tampoco me molestes.

—Por supuesto. El Acuerdo.

—Eso es, el Acuerdo. ¡Ah! Ya estamos.

Frena bruscamente y una papelera se desplaza un par de metros para evitar la colisión. Azirafel respira profundo, agradecido por haber llegado entero a la librería.

—Algún día vas a tener un disgusto.

—Bah, esta todo controlado. ¿Qué me dices de esa comida?

—Bueno —responde Azirafel muy despacio—, si es por motivos estrictamente laborales, no sería correcto negarme.

—Sería del todo irresponsable dejar pasar la oportunidad de averiguar las maquinaciones de un demonio —conviene Crowley con una sonrisa insoportablemente tentadora.

El ángel aparta la mirada, pues vuelve a sentir el impulso de cometer una imprudencia.

—¿Qué tal pasado mañana?

—¿A la una?

—Sí, a la una está bien.

Abre la puerta, impaciente por alejarse de la criatura junto a la que más desea estar.

—Espera, ángel —lo llama Crowley un segundo después de salir del coche, y al girarse ve al demonio abriendo la guantera—. Se te olvida esto.

Saca una entrada del sobre y extiende el brazo para alcanzársela. Azirafel pone mucho cuidado en no tocarle la mano al cogerla. Aun así, la mera cercanía basta para que recuerde perfectamente lo que se siente al tener esos dedos entrelazados con los suyos, tiernos, protectores.

—Gracias —dice en voz baja.

—No te importa si me quedo con el sobre, ¿verdad?

—¿El sobre?

—Yo no tengo ninguno en casa y no quiero que mi entrada se estropee.

Azirafel contempla el papel decorado con el diseño que a Crowley le encanta criticar.

—Claro —contesta, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa—. Es tuyo.

—Sigue sin gustarme el tartán —asegura Crowley mientras guarda el regalo con mucha delicadeza en la guantera.

—Lo sé —responde Azirafel. «Por eso me hace tan feliz que te hayas apegado a él». Tras una mirada vacilante a la librería, añade—: Antes has dicho que el Acuerdo es una chorrada.

—Mmm —dice Crowley con cierta cautela.

—Yo no creo que lo sea. Me parece muy útil para… —«Para tenerte cerca. Para verte. Para disfrutar de tu compañía»—, para hacer bien mi trabajo.

—A mí también, ángel. —Otra vez esa voz que parece una caricia.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… —«¿Qué más da? ¿Por qué no me marcho de una vez?»—, que me alegro de ser tu enemigo.

—Eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca —contesta Crowley con ironía.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa que asoma a sus labios es tan dulce que Azirafel sabe que lo ha entendido. Es un consuelo que, aunque no se atreva a pronunciar las palabras que anidan en su corazón, el demonio siempre sea capaz de leer entre líneas.

—Bien. Pues nos vemos el lunes.

—Sí. Hasta el lunes.

—Conduce con cuidado.

Cuando el Bentley dobla la esquina y desaparece de la vista de Azirafel, este entra en la librería y enseguida da con un sobre para la entrada del concierto. No obstante, permanece unos minutos pensativo, pues no le parece adecuado meter un recuerdo tan especial en un cajón cualquiera. Entonces da con la solución: el mejor lugar para guardar la entrada gemela de la que Crowley lleva consigo envuelta en tartán se encuentra entre los libros de profecías que aquellas bombas no lograron destruir.

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción de los versos:  
> [1] No hay tiempo para nosotros. No hay ningún lugar para nosotros.  
> [2] ¿Qué es esto que construye nuestros sueños pero se nos escabulle?  
> [3] ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre? ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?  
> [4] No tenemos ninguna oportunidad. Todo está decidido por nosotros.  
> [5] Este mundo solo tiene un momento dulce reservado para nosotros.  
> [6] ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?  
> [7] ¿Quién se atreve a amar para siempre?  
> [8] ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre…?  
> [9] ¿…cuando el amor debe morir?  
> [10] Pero toca mis lágrimas con los labios. Toca mi mundo con la punta de los dedos.  
> [11] Y podemos tener el siempre. Y podemos amar para siempre. El siempre es nuestro hoy.  
> [12] ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre? ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre? El siempre es nuestro hoy.  
> [13] De todas formas, ¿quién espera para siempre?  
> [14] Oh, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca.  
> [15] Eres mi sol y quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos son reales.  
> [16] Te quiero de verdad.  
> [17] Oh, eres mi mejor amigo.  
> [18] Eres el único para mí y me encantan las cosas, de verdad me encantan las cosas que haces.  
> [19] Oh, eres mi mejor amigo.
> 
> ¡Gracias a todes les que habéis dejado kudos o comentarios en alguno de mis otros fics! Esas cosas siempre me alegran el día y me animan a seguir compartiendo historias, así que, si os ha gustado este fic, animaos a darme vuestra opinión. :D


End file.
